


Tell me

by wertherH



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH





	Tell me

 

＊＊＊

 

一、

 

　　對於昨晚的事，其實有些記憶不清了，只知道有謙給他打了電話，說他們正在酒吧，而他抓起外套，含糊的跟在沙發上看書的室友說了一聲就出了門──他和陌生人跳舞，在酒精的影響下熱吻，手指纏著纖細的腰身，和帶著香水味的身體緊貼著。

 

　　這樣一夜的放縱，他早已預料到後果，但無論警告過自己多少次，他還是會去做，因為當下的他很自由、他活著、不再壓抑，一瞬間忘了生活有多麼的……累人。耐著腦門鼓動的疼痛，王嘉爾終於睜開眼，沒有拉上窗簾的房間，在陽光的照射下是一片光明。

 

　　光裸的背對著他，嘴裡苦澀噁心的氣味讓他嚥不下那口唾液，不知道是誰，而他睡糊塗而胡亂擺放的手指還纏在那頭黑髮裡、幾點了、不知道他的室友──「Jackson──」只是稍微闔起的門板被敲響了，那人低沉的嗓音，帶著責怪，傳了進來。

 

　　「你起來了嗎？」他啞著嗓子回了一聲，勉強自己從床上坐起，剛剛的疑問已經得到了答案，林在范不只醒了，還看到他留了一地的凌亂，按著發疼的太陽穴，他掃了一眼自己的房間，散落的衣物，蕾絲花邊的內衣，陌生的女人躺在床的另一邊。而林在范沒有壓低的音量吵醒了她，光裸的肩上大概還留著他的指痕。

 

　　他嘆息，閉起眼不想面對旋轉的世界，纖長的手指卻先纏上了他的手臂，低頭瞥了一眼，紅色的、鮮紅明亮的指甲顏色，「早安。」帶著嬌噌的女人微笑，花了的妝容、口紅暈到了嘴角，「──昨晚還盡興嗎？」

 

　　風情萬種，的確是他喝醉時會挑上的類型，但現在的他很清醒，印象中，他只記得這女孩很主動，捲曲的黑髮，如貓般勾起的黑色眼眸，薄唇、單眼皮，笑起來很可愛，如果他還醉著，或許會答應，但此刻，酒液的魔咒已經破除，眼前只是一個陌生的女人而已。

 

　　「呃──」他不自在的抓了抓後頸，那些手指卻變本加厲的上移，婆娑著他的手臂，那人的眼裡帶著期待，咬著下唇的無辜視線，「謝了？」他沒有正面回應，但態度已經相當明顯了，沒有哭鬧或是更進一步的進攻，女人翻了個身、俐落的坐起，在他臉上落下一吻，大概把剩餘的唇彩都印了上去，「如果有空的話，再跟我聯絡吧。」

 

　　而王嘉爾只是點頭，套上堆在地板的棉褲，往浴室走去──他看起來一團糟，青色的鬍渣已經布滿了他的下巴，雙眼因為宿醉而充血，稍作整理，等到他終於恢復＂人樣＂那也是半小時之後的事情，不否認他的確刻意在浴室多待了一會，走出門時，女人已經不見了，連同地上的衣服與提袋，踢掉掛在胯邊的棉褲，他換上乾淨的衣物。

 

　　其實很猶豫，一點也不想走出那扇門，不想面對林在范那雙上翹的眼睛，和稍微尖銳、刻薄的嘴唇，不想在看到那個人的瞬間知道那女孩笑起來的眼眉有多麼相似，推門的那瞬間，他聽見了談話的聲音，想著會不會是林在范的朋友，卻很快發現是個女聲。

 

　　那女人還沒走，他快步走進廚房，入眼的先是穿著白色素T的林在范，寬厚的肩膀把原本寬鬆的衣服撐起，褪色的破洞牛仔褲，光裸的、不喜歡穿著室內拖鞋的腳，他們談論什麼，他根本沒仔細聽，沒能好好運作的喉嚨擠出了幾個字，冰冷的說著：「我以為你已經走了。」

 

　　林在范皺眉，瞇起的視線朝他而來，而這一秒他只覺得鬆了一口氣，至少轉移了他的注意力，「我是該走了──」女人輕笑一聲，咖咖的高跟鞋在他們木質的地板上響，「謝謝你的咖啡。」王嘉爾撇了一眼餐桌上，沾著唇印的馬克杯。

 

　　門關上的那瞬間，他多希望這一切也能順便被關上，這樣他就能逃掉那人審視的目光，尖銳、帶著些微怒火的責備，「你該事先提醒我的。」林在范輕聲地說，越是冷淡就越讓他宿醉的腦袋清醒一些，比熱湯更好的解酒藥，他嘲諷的勾起嘴角。

 

　　「下次會注意的，哥。」抬頭，對上那人的眼，剛剛女人碰觸他的感覺突然浮現，不一樣──無論五官再像，都絕對不可能一樣，林在范的嘴唇是乾的，伸出來的舔舐的舌頭是粉的，以前在弟弟的起鬨之下，還用舌頭點過自己的鼻尖，那時大家笑著，他卻想著別的。

 

　　想著，要是跟那個人接吻，他會不會窒息。

 

二、

 

　　跟林在范成為室友，其實是一場意外，畢業前他其實早已跟有謙說好要租離市區較近的公寓，討論過很多次，本來要訂下的計畫，是在畢業後的一個月搬家，但金有謙在搬家前十天，才撒嬌的對他說要去跟另一個學長住，本來還想發火，但仔細聽了解釋才知道那個學長還住在學校周邊，對還沒畢業的有謙也更方便，而且──

 

　　「那個學長本來的室友也打算搬家了，不然哥你跟他一起住吧？」這就是事情的開端，兩個禮拜後，他認識了朴珍榮與林在范，並且正式的，和一個自己完全陌生的人住在一起。林在范並不是最差的室友……若要認真說，其實是相當好的那種。

 

　　那人在咖啡廳工作，比起在當私人教練的他，工作的時間更規律、回到家不是在客廳讀書，就是待在自己的房間裡，起初他們並沒有交集，只是林在范偶爾會在廚房替他留一杯咖啡，而幾個月之後，那人開始給他準備早餐、若是王嘉爾下午後沒有班，晚上的餐桌一定會有他的份，他們越來越熟識，越來越親密──林在范的朋友圈小，與他幾乎重疊在一起。

 

　　於是他們周末會去喝酒，跟著林在范，而朴珍榮會帶上金有謙，只要不是太瘋狂的酒局，或是擠人的夜店，那個人通常都會去、但是喝醉的樣子，他卻只看過一次。在Bam的生日派對上，酒氣上腦的林在范，從脖子紅到臉頰，整個人放鬆了下來──

 

　　那也是王嘉爾第一次，發現了自己的感覺，一段時間沒有進食的腸胃被酒精燒的炙熱，他恍惚的聽著弟弟們聊天，卻在看林在范跳舞──那時候他們認識三個月了，他才知道林在范會跳舞──夜店裡五光十色，但那個人卻那麼的引人注目，下腹的灼熱，也不知道是酒還是欲。

 

　　嘴角歪斜的微笑，濕熱的汗水沿著耳際流進敞開的領口，他知道汗水是鹹澀的，卻不知道林在范是什麼味道，那是他第一次開始注意到，那個只大了一個半月的哥哥的魅力，從那之後──即使他不願意，也會開始注意到某些令人分神的細節，明明以前從沒在意。

 

　　例如林在范不喜歡穿室內拖鞋，即使天冷時他們屋裡的地板冰的幾乎凍人，那人也是赤裸著腳，露出一小截腳踝，例如──夏天的時候，林在范會裸著上身出浴，讓睡褲掛在腰上，展現沒有過分線條，但也十分結實的曲線、林在范習慣把指甲剪短，因為留長了就想要去咬、林在范喜歡吃甜食，卻不喜歡甜膩的奶油，吃草莓的時候，會沾白砂糖，然後吸吮手指上流下的汁液。

 

　　當他開始在意那人的嘴唇有多麼乾澀的時候，王嘉爾就知道自己完了，有點認真過頭了，關注過度──無法再否認那早已萌芽的喜歡。而他從來都不是膽小的人，更不會掩飾自己的好感，他換著方式撒嬌，讓冷淡固執的林在范漸漸軟化。

 

　　事情卻不如他預料，在他準備正式下手的那個禮拜，從不帶人回家的林在范卻帶了一個人回來，當時他剛結束課程，還穿著運動套裝，本來只有他跟林在范的餐桌多了一個不認識的人，崔榮宰、笑起來像動物一樣可愛，而餐桌上他們聊著天，還算熱絡，但王嘉爾卻覺得不自在，他看著林在范幫榮宰夾菜，兩人親暱的靠在一起，而林在范罵榮宰傻的時候，是笑著的。

 

　　晚餐結束後榮宰跟著林在范進了房間，那一整晚，都沒有再出來。他罕見地在沙發上待了一夜，突然想到，六個月以來，他從來沒有進過林在范的房門。

 

三、

 

　　那個周末林在范沒有和他們去喝酒，王嘉爾帶了一個女人回來，醉醺醺的，從門口一路親熱到房間，那女人的聲音很大，叫的他耳膜發疼，卻沒有把林在范吵醒，隔天醒來後，女人已經離開了，卻把隨手一脫的丁字褲留在了沙發上。

 

　　在那之後，林在范對他又變的冷淡，早上的咖啡還在，早餐也是熱的，晚餐的飯桌上有他的份，卻只有他一個人吃著，周末的酒局變成了他一個人的計畫，幾杯威士忌下肚，他拿著酒杯的手往吧檯一指，「那個感覺還不錯。」一個男人，肩膀很寬，鼻子卻有些塌。

 

　　Mark斜眼看了一下，抿唇：「只看背影很像在范啊？」王嘉爾笑了笑，卻再也沒去注意酒吧裡哪個男人有寬肩、有細眼、薄唇──他只帶女人回家，次數不多，但也足夠讓林在范心煩，那人總是在他帶人回家後露出生氣的表情，卻從來沒告訴他為什麼。

 

　　他是感官的動物，要是心受傷了，就想要用身體去補足，但是無論有多少溫暖的陪伴，他的心還是會在接收到林在范眼神的那一刻凍住，不要多想、他告訴自己，只管忽略──絕對不要想著那些怒火是因為林在范忌妒，絕對不要妄想那一分毫的可能性。

 

　　在遇到林在范之後，他才發現自己的自信是如此薄弱，若是平常的他，或詢問、會爭取，但只見過榮宰一次，他就退縮了，而那人一次又一次的在林在范房裡過夜，更是證實了他的猜測，他們大概是情人、他想著，卻沒有主動問起的勇氣。

 

　　「你連她的的名字都不知道吧？」他從思緒裡抽離，渾沌的腦子也不過轉了幾分鐘而已，點頭，他拿起那個沾著唇印的馬克杯到流理臺邊清洗，聽著林在范在他身後嘆氣，帶著批判，卻也沒真的說什麼令人傷心的語句。

 

　　「我覺得這樣不太好。」那人的聲音刺著他，把馬克杯晾在一邊，他用毛巾擦了擦手，哼了一聲，沒有轉頭看向林在范──「我又不像哥，有榮宰。」要不是王嘉爾現在背對著林在范，不然他就會看見那人臉上驚愕的神色，要不是王嘉爾拿起背包直接走出了大門，他就會聽到林在范疑惑、提高的語調，「我和榮宰是──」門在他背後關上了，把聲音關住了。

 

　　好怕，終於試探出疑問，卻好怕聽到回答。

 

四、

 

　　又去喝酒了，一個人，拒絕了所有搭訕與邀約，他又悶了兩口龍舌蘭後才搖搖晃晃地離開酒吧，已經是深夜的兩點，林在范早睡了，那些未接來電和簡訊他都無視了，醉著酒還試著輕手輕腳，顯然是最壞的選擇，他剛進門就被自己的鞋子絆倒了。

 

　　背包掉在了地上，碰的一聲，他在地上躺了一會兒，沒有掙扎，再次起身時已經沒有那麼暈了，並沒有喝到那麼醉，只是手腳不聽使喚而已，包包留在了原地，手腳並用的爬起，經過共用的客廳──他看見林在范睡在那裡，在沙發上，一本書躺在胸口。

 

　　該直接進房的，該睡了──該讓他繼續逃避這個問題直到清晨的太陽升起，但被酒精佔據的大腦卻叫喚著，去看看吧，看看林在范，看那人的睡顏是不是更幻想中的一樣美好。其實有點好笑，林在范的頭髮全亂了，散在額間，呼吸平穩，嘴唇微張。

 

　　真的很乾啊──哥哥的嘴唇，他咬了咬自己的下唇，在地上坐了下來，聽著平穩的呼吸，他幾乎要跟著睡著了，但是──「這就是你突然帶女人回來的原因？」對方還帶著睡意的眼眸在黑暗中睜開，一個翻身，那本書落在了地上，扣的一聲，像他沉下的心臟。

 

　　「告訴我，Jackson。你帶女人回來，是因為你以為我跟榮宰在一起？」沒辦法反駁，林在范或許在查覺到之前會很遲鈍，但知道之後幾乎什麼都能猜出來，他不知道該說什麼，但胸腔卻堵著，覺得委屈，覺得──自己很傻。

 

　　「……榮宰每次來，不都是在哥的房裡過夜嗎？」林在范坐起身，太暗了，除了眼睛亮著的光，幾乎看不清神色，王嘉爾是個很好動的人，他幾乎受不了這樣的沉默、與等待，當林在范再度開口，那人的聲音是那麼的低，是深夜裡的呢喃。

 

　　「喝了多少？」

　　「不多。」

 

　　「醉了嗎？」

　　醉了，但他靠著那一點醉意，終於壯大了膽子。

　　「沒醉。」

 

　　「想看我的房間嗎？」

 

終、

 

　　腳很麻，但他還是站起來了，林在范走在他前面，轉過頭確認過他的狀況後才把門扉敞開，不真實感，幾次思考林在范究竟跟崔榮宰在做什麼，卻排列不出房間的模樣。燈打開時，刺眼的光線幾乎讓他睜不開眼，接著──黑色的牆面，貼滿隔音棉的房間。

 

　　一張床和衣櫃靠在牆邊，電腦與電子琴，房間被音樂設備佔據，屬於生活的部分只有一小塊，「榮宰是歌手。」那人沒有轉過身，站在房間的中央，用手指輕敲著放在那裡的麥克風架，「雖然只是地下音樂，但我在幫他製作他的第一張專輯。」

 

　　為什麼不早說？為什麼從來沒有跟他提過，但又想到他們不過才認識將近一年，而他們因為愚蠢的誤會將近三個月沒有好好說話過。他也從沒主動問起這類的事情，說來有些好笑，這就是為什麼他貼著牆還是聽不到房內聲音的原因，這就是為什麼那幾個女人的驚叫，傳不到林在范耳裡的原因。

 

　　林在范終於轉過身，那人的表情既無奈又有些煩悶的樣子，「忌妒他嗎？」是啊，但他又怎麼敢直接回答，於是他說：「那哥呢？看到我跟別人在一起不也都是在生氣？」對方走了過來，明明只高了一些，卻那麼有壓迫感。

 

　　他的背抵在了門上，林在范讓他無處可逃，「我以為你喜歡我。」那人的手壓住他的胸膛，「我當然會生氣了，不是嗎？」沒有直說，但他明白底下的暗示，本來就溫熱的臉頰瞬間就紅了起來，耳根是熱的，連下腹也都熱熱的。兩隻手貼在門上發抖。

 

　　那隻手下滑，手指貼著他的褲縫。

　　「所以──喜歡我嗎？」

 

 

 

加筆、

 

　　腰被壓在了床上，屁股高高撅起，這個姿勢有些難受，但卻能更好的接受那人的進入，林在范把他壓制在床上，身體比他纖細很多，卻占盡了先天的優勢，他哥哥從背後幹他，脹紅的陰莖在他發腫的肉穴裡進進出出，他只能把懷裡的枕頭抱得更緊，無法閉上的嘴，口水嚥不進去。很久沒跟男人做了，第一次就這麼劇烈──

 

　　但是林在范每一次都撞在了最敏感的點上，一下一下的蹭過前列腺，他壓在床上的性器已經濕成一片，大該會被操射，他失神的想著，啞掉了喉嚨只能發出一聲又一聲的驚叫，有點粗暴，卻也溫柔，被充實、被填滿，直到林在范把精液注入他體內之前，一下又一下的抽動都是在教訓他這幾個月來的不勇敢。

 

　　「當我看到那個女人，我真的以為你對我沒興趣。」肩膀被提起，他的腰部弓起，像是一把拉緊的弓──「本來打算要放棄了。」動作慢了下來，磨蹭般地往深處頂弄，他已經到了臨界點，緊縮的腹部只要再受一點刺激就會──

 

　　「但你是喜歡我的吧？Jackson啊？」最後一個挺入，他終於無法忍耐，精液是用流的，可憐兮兮地從他前端的小孔流了出來，還沒射精的肉柱還在他的身體裡進出，讓他剛高潮穴口不斷的收縮，張大的嘴沒有發出聲音，腦袋被快感佔領，幾乎一片空白，林在范沒有放過他，身體壓了下來，在他耳際粗聲的低語。

 

　　「告訴我。」

　　至於王嘉爾的回答──就只有在房間裡的人才聽的清。

 

 

 

 

 

＿完


End file.
